Forever Young
by NowhereGurl
Summary: Crow, a vampire stuck at 18, is an unsespecting victim of love and all of its side effects. It was a normal day at Ben Franklin High when he first saw her. Will he finally get what he wants out of life?
1. Chapter 1

~CROW'S POINT OF VIEW~1.

Have you ever felt like you weren't supposed to be here, like you don't have a purpose, like every time you do something that you feel you made a mistake? Welcome to my life. But I know for a fact that I have no purpose, and that I'm not supposed to be here right now, at this very moment. But where I live, well, they're stuck with me, till the day they kill me, but that's any time soon. Currently, I live in New Orleans, and I hope to be moving soon.

I've been trying to get out of Ben Franklin High School, but I always end up coming back. I swear, we've been learning the exact same thing for a hundred years. But that's just me. I'm not too interested into the French Revolution. I've learned it, but sometimes it gives me the chills- well, never mind. Long story.

Something keeps pulling me back to New Orleans. I need to know what. What makes me so eager to come back to Ben Franklin High? Or New Orleans? That is what keeps me awake at night; no that I need sleep or anything. It's like this gravitational pull, or something. It's really weird. And I keep looking at this one girl..

And if it makes matters worse, I'm reading Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' for the millionth time. You can only read "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" so many times. I fear Shakespeare didn't think over that we wouldn't be reading this 20 thousand times before he wrote it. And he probably didn't think that we'd be reading it for this long, or else he would've had a back-up plan. I sure would have.

I want to know if life, or destiny, had a reason to bring me to New Orleans. If it's 'true love' or something like that, than I've been waiting too long to tolerate it. I don't need love. Love is meant to present itself to you. Not that it has for me, the one who's waited the longest. I'm not expecting it. It would've already came.

Everyone says that you'll find love when your least expecting it.. Well, I haven't been expecting it, and it still hasn't come. I'm not anxiously awaiting it's arrival, unlike everyone else on earth. Although.. I am different.

Very different, indeed. Currently, I'm walking to school, at the speed of a regular person's run. And I slowly approach the school, and the first thing I see is two jocks beating on this scrawny freshman. Nothing new, but I decide to be the good guy in the situation. Any ways, sophomore jocks are no match for a senior.

"Please, stop, Dean!" I heard the freshman plead. Dean. I never did like that kid.

"Well, why'd ya do it?" Dean snickered. Do what?

"It was an accident, Dean! I swear I didn't mean to kick the back of your shoe!" freshman screamed.

"Yeah, what ever, kid. C'mon, Sam, let's hang this kid by his undies." Dean grunted, picking the freshman up by the shirt.

"Put him down, Dean," I growled.

"It's you!" Sam, a kid I stopped before, gasped.

"Oh, is this the 'superman'? Yeah, this emo kid looks scary, Sam." Dean laughed.

I started getting real mad. I'm not emo. Just because someone has flippy back hair doesn't make them emo. Trust me. "Look, Dean, put the kid down now, and no one gets hurt."

Sam looked frightened. "Look, Dean, we should go. Now."

"Ok, fine. You win this time, senior citizen, but next time you won't. Not if I have anything to do with it," Dean barked, than ran after Sam.

I watched them run away, then I turned to the freshman, and put my hand out, inviting him to take it. He grabbed my hand and flinched when he touched it.

"Dude, your hand is freezing!" he gaped.

"I know."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, I-"

"It's fine," I cut in.

He stood there, staring at me for a few seconds, and then he came back to reality and said, "Hey, thanks for saving me from Dean and Sam."

"Your welcome."

"I'm Luke, what's your name?" he asked, flipping his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Crow," I said quietly. it's too early in the morning to be making friends.

"Cool name! Hey, dude, we gotta get to class, or else we'll be tardy."

I didn't have to worry about that. They think that when it rains it helps my 'skin condition'. Just my luck, it's raining. But I walked in with Luke, just to make sure no one tried killing him.

I looked through the halls, seeing other teenagers arguing and other dumb stuff. Cheer leaders fighting over Justin Bieber, and guys fighting over Megan Fox. What else is new? That's when it happened. I meet eyes with a blonde girl wearing red skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance shirt, Converse shoes, and a zip up hoodie. And for the first time in hundreds of years (so it seems)- I felt as if my heart skipped a beat (if there was a beat to begin with).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~Annabelle~

I was in deep thought, trying to block out the too long conversations about useless subjects. That's when it happened. I looked up, and there he was. That kid that gives me the chills every time I look into his eyes, which oddly happens a lot. I don't his name much less anything else , I just know him from all the talk that goes around the school. He is supposedly the hottest guy in New Orleans. But, I can kind of understand why. His deep unnaturally amber eyes always seem to put me in a mistaken trance.

Bringing myself back to reality I pulled my gaze away from his, and began walking down the familiar hallways to my geometry class (I know…fun, right?). In class I let my mind wonder as usual while Mr. Martin droned on about squares or something. While daydreaming I didn't notice that my pencil had fallen but obviously somebody else had.

"Hey.", somebody whispered from beside me. I whipped my head around only to see that same kid again. I glanced at his face for a just long enough to notice how pale he was, and how his black hair was long enough to cover his eyes. "What?", I hissed back with unnecessary cruelness while staring at my desk hoping I didn't have to look at his face again."You dropped your pencil." he responded a bit louder this time, looking right at me. He held out my pencil, the yellow standing out against his pale skin. I reached to grab the pencil. A simple task that not even I can mess up, right? Wrong.

As I grabbed the pencil we touched hands. You wouldn't think of this as a big deal, but this was a very big deal. His hand was as cold as snow, and seemed to freeze me from the inside out. Gasping I pulled my hand back and held it against my chest, as the cold feeling slowly ebbed away.

Placing the pencil in its right place I muttered a quick "Thank you" to him and turned back to my desk. That thing he had going on was starting to scare me. The rest of my day was creepy cute boy free, but I just couldn't keep my mind off of him.

When the last bell rang I gathered up my courage and slowly walked over to him, trying with all my might to keep my cool. When I approached him he closed his locker and turned around, and surprised me by smiling. Keeping my gaze off of his face I began the conversation.

"Umm, Hi my name is Annabelle, I'm the one who you gave the pencil back to. That was very nice of you, any other person would've stolen it. Besides it's my favorite pencil." Why did I just say such a stupid thing? I have no clue.

Embarrassed, I tried hard to keep myself from slapping my palm against my forehead and yelling "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!". He opened his mouth to speak but I interjected and frantically said "Uhhhh, I have to go home. Bye."I practically ran the whole way home.

Later that night, I couldn't help but think of his face as I ran away from him. The look in his amber eyes, and his troubled face. It's all too much to bare. I was letting it get to me. But I couldn't help it. Blame it on me.

All I wanted to do was tell him I was sorry, but I would find a way to screw that up, too. But, I will make it up, even if it caused me to embarrass myself. I was determined to make it up.. but, maybe in a few days, so he wouldn't remember. Oh, who am I kidding? He'll remember; everyone remembers stuff like this


End file.
